On toilet bowls of different makes, the mounting apertures for mounting the cover assembly are arranged with varying interspacing and also with varying spacing from the opening of the toilet bowl. Thus, the hinges of toilet cover assemblies are often adjustable to enable mounting thereof on a great number of different toilet bowls while maintaining a correct positioning of the seat relative to the rim of the bowl. However this adjustability entails that it might be difficult to mount the cover assembly correctly on the bowl, in that it has to be ensured during the mounting that the bushing does not shift on the hinge pin and the hinge eye members do not shift on the bushing.
DE-A1-44 09 516 discloses a toilet cover assembly of the above type, wherein the inner projection of the bushing engages the recess of the hinge pin such that it cannot be removed from the pin (see column 2, line 68 to column 3. line 6). The hinge eye members of the cover and the seat are prevented from against axial displacement relative to the bushing by means of an inner collar and an inwardly projecting tooth provided on the outer hinge eye member and engaging a groove in the bearing surface of the bushing. The hinges of this toilet cover assembly only allow insertion of the hinge pin and its bushing into the hinge eye member from one side, which limits the adjustability of the hinges when said hinges are to be mounted on toilet bowls with varying spacing between the mounting holes contrary to those shown in this document.